


Sono Forte Se Sei Con Me

by floricienta24



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floricienta24/pseuds/floricienta24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tutto quello che voglio è stare al fianco dei miei amici. Al fianco di Eren. Come posso farlo se lui è sempre un passo avanti a me? Arriverà il giorno dove non riuscirò più a stargli dietro e lo perderò di vista... E rimarrò da solo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sono Forte Se Sei Con Me

Ciao a tutti questa è la mia prima storia su "L'Attacco dei Giganti" e non poteva che essere una Eren x Armin perché è diventata la mia nuova ragione di vita! (?)   
Prima di lasciare alla lettura volevo specificare che la prima parte si svolge agli inizi dell'addestramento reclute e la seconda quando sono nel castello della Legione Esplorativa, poco prima della missione fuori dalle mura.   
Buona lettura :)  

 

SONO FORTE SE SEI CON ME

Il Sole stava per sparire dietro le mura che circondavano i territori al sicuro dai Giganti e un misto di rosa pesca e arancione si stava diffondendo nel cielo, per poi mutare in azzurro pallido e viola e infine in blu scuro, che avrebbe poi dominato per tutta la notte fino al nuovo sorgere del Sole.

L'erba su cui era seduto Armin era fresca e lo faceva quasi rabbrividire insieme al venticello che gli spostava i biondi capelli davanti al viso e ai suoi grandi occhi azzurri.   
In quel momento percepiva unicamente la pace intorno a sé e il pensiero che si stesse allenando per poter cacciare e sconfiggere un giorno tutti i Giganti non lo sfiorava neppure, al contrario i suoi ricordi andavano a ritroso, fino ai tempi della sua infanzia, e immaginava il mondo al di fuori delle mura.  
“Armin?”  
Il biondo fu risvegliato da quella voce famigliare e voltò appena il capo per potersi scontrare con un paio di occhi verde acqua.  
“Eren, cosa ci fai qui?” disse con un sorriso gentile.  
“Dovrei chiederti la stessa cosa.” sorrise il moro di risposta e si sedette al suo fianco, portando le braccia tese dietro di sé e la testa rivolta verso il cielo.   
Passarono dei minuti dove rimasero in silenzio a guardare le sfumature di colore che si intrecciavano tra di loro per dar vita a nuove tonalità. Lo spettacolo di quel cielo poteva far dubitare che sarebbero potuti morire l'indomani per un attacco improvviso da parte dei Giganti. Era tutto così bello che non poteva esistere una realtà al di fuori di quella.  
“Nulla.”  
“Mh?” Eren inclinò il capo verso il suo amico e spiò il suo sguardo che si era fatto triste.  
“Io non lo so cosa ci faccio qui.” Armin si portò le ginocchia al petto e le strinse con forza per racchiudersi ancora di più.  
“Cosa stai farneticando?” domandò il moro ancora più confuso non capendo dove volesse andare a parare l'altro e lo fissò intensamente, cercando di cogliere qualcosa al di sotto dei ciuffi di capelli che continuavano a nascondergli il viso.  
“Tutta questa storia dell'addestramento contro i Giganti, combattimenti e azione...” scosse il capo violentemente “Non sono forte come te. Anzi, non lo sono neanche un po'.”  
Armin si era sempre considerato quasi un peso per Eren e Mikasa, tutti correvano in suo aiuto per salvarlo, ma lui non era in grado di fare niente per gli altri e questo pensiero lo uccideva giorno per giorno. _  
Tutto quello che voglio è stare al fianco dei miei amici. Al fianco di Eren. Come posso farlo se lui è sempre un passo avanti a me? Arriverà il giorno dove non riuscirò più a stargli dietro e lo perderò di vista... E rimarrò da solo.  
_ In quel momento sentì un leggero pizzicore all'orecchio e portò la mano verso di esso, fino a incontrare quella di Eren che gli stava tirando leggermente il lobo. Lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio.  
“Armin, Armin...” sospirò esageratamente “Che stupidaggini vai dicendo? Hai un'intelligenza al di fuori del comune e un'astuzia imparagonabile, come puoi aver anche solo pensato quella frase! Per non parlar-...”  
“Non conta niente sul campo di battaglia.” lo interruppe il biondo, stringendogli la mano e allontandola dal suo orecchio fino a posarla sul prato e mantenendo il contatto con essa “Finirei con il venir preso subito e mangiato in un sol boccone.”  
“Potresti non esser dotato di una particolare forza fisica, ma non conta solo quella.” Eren avvicinò il proprio corpo a quello dell'altro, chinandosi di un poco per poterlo guardare fisso negli occhi “Nel combattimento è importante anche la strategia e la consapevolezza delle proprie azioni, cosa che a me manca, ma che tu possiedi. Tu non agisci d'istinto, calcoli alla perfezione quello che è giusto fare. Questo sei tu e sei molto più importante di quello che credi.”  
Armin abbassò il capo per sfuggire a quello sguardo fiero che lo trafiggeva. Non era perché si sentisse minacciato o incapace di sostenerlo, ma perché voleva cercare di nascondere il rossore che gli stava imporporando le guance proprio a causa di quegli occhi che gli trasmettevano un miriade di emozioni diverse quanto i colori del tramonto.  
 _So che quello che mi stai dicendo, Eren, tu lo pensi seriamente perché non saresti in grado di mentirmi. Ma davvero sarei utile anche per tutti gli altri?  
_ “Forse questo non è il mio posto.”  
“Smettila!” improvvisamente Eren alzò la voce. Spinse quasi con violenza l'amico dal petto, facendolo così sdraiare sull'erba e lo bloccò a terra con il proprio corpo. Le dita delle loro mani erano ancora incrociate e si trovavano all'altezza della faccia di Armin.  
Il biondo sentiva il fiato dell'altro che gli colpiva il mento, era affannato e irregolare.  
“Finiscila di sminuirti in questo modo!” Eren riprese ad urlare, stringendogli di più la mano e posando l'altra sul suo cuore. I suoi occhi erano leggermente velati di lacrime, ma li concentrò ugualmente in quelli di Armin “Non azzardarti più a sottovalutarti così! Sei perfettamente a conoscenza di quanta forza possiedi e tu sei l'unico che si rifiuta di vederla! Sai quante volte mi hai ridato la speranza di sopravvivere? Sai quante volte la tua presenza e vicinanza mi ha fatto essere davvero sereno? Sai quanto _tu_ sei importante per me...? ” il suo tono calò man mano che continuava a parlare.  
Armin si sentì colpito nel profondo da quell'atteggiamento. Non pensava che il moro si sarebbe potuto arrabbiare talmente tanto da essere persino sul punto di scoppiare in lacrime da un momento all'altro.  
Sorrise e il rossore sul suo viso aumentò. Sicuramente Eren si era accorto del palpitare veloce del suo cuore che non riusciva a controllare e questo lo imbarazzò ancora di più. In un attimo circondò la schiena dell'altro con le sue braccia e lo costrinse in un dolce abbraccio; Eren cadde di peso sul piccolo corpo del biondo e lo abbracciò a sua volta.  
“Grazie, Eren.” il tono di Armin era tornato tranquillo e sembrava anche soddisfatto.  
Il moro teneva la testa nell'incavo del collo dell'altro e si sentiva pizzicare il naso dalle ciocche di capelli dorati che lo sfioravano delicatamente.  
“Non dire mai più che questo non è il tuo posto. Tu devi essere al mio fianco.” soffocò le parole in modo tale da risultare ovattate alle orecchie dell'amico “Il tuo posto è con me.”  
Armin rabbrividì e non per il freddo, quella frase lo aveva scosso dalla punta dei piedi a quella dei capelli e sentiva di star per scoppiare dalla felicità.  
Come poteva considerare quelle parole? Una dichiarazione? Non ne era certo ma l'avrebbe voluto più di ogni altra cosa.  
 _Ed è solo con te che vorrei stare.  
_ Se l'avesse detto probabilmente sarebbe stato deriso se Eren non avesse dato lo stesso peso a quell'espressione. Cercò di stare calmo, di pensare a una risposta adatta, ma non gli uscivano nient'altro che frasi smielate e ridicole. Deglutì e si rese conto che i minuti stavano scorrendo in silenzio e che ancora non aveva dato una risposta. Eren era stato in grado di far crollare le sue capacità di prontezza in un attimo.  
Fu proprio il moro che agì nuovamente, puntellando i gomiti sul terreno e riprendendo a guardare l'altro negli occhi azzurri che riflettevano i puntini luminosi delle stelle che si stavano accendendo in cielo.  
“Armin?” lo chiamò dolcemente “Cos'hai?” gli spostò una ciocca dalla fronte e gli accarezzò la pelle che stava diventando fredda a causa dell'avvicinarsi della notte.  
Le mani di Armin si spostarono dalla schiena dell'altro fino al viso, posate entrambe sulle guance. Aveva deciso che avrebbe rischiato e qualsiasi costo.  
Facendo un poco di pressione, costrinse Eren ad abbassare il capo e premette le labbra sulle sue.  
Rimasero uniti in un casto bacio per un tempo inestimabile.  
Armin fece scivolare le braccia a cingere il collo del moro che affondò le dita tra i suoi capelli e li pettinò con esse con estrema calma. Se avesse interpretato male il discorso di Eren, a quest'ora sarebbe stato già respinto, ma non era accaduto. Anzi, non appena si staccarono, Eren aprì gli occhi e nuovamente si riabbassò sulle sue labbra, godendosi dell'espressione di tranquillità e di leggero imbarazzo che si poteva notare dal suo sguardo.  
Il cielo ormai si era quasi completamente oscurato, nascondendo nell'ombra i due ragazzi che non accennavano minimamente a staccarsi l'uno dall'altro.  
  
Era passato del tempo da quando Armin aveva visto l'ultima volta Eren. La scoperta che potesse trasformarsi in gigante, tutto il disordine all'interno dell'esercito che ne era susseguito e la sua successiva assegnazione alla Legione Esplorativa, lo aveva allontanato. Gli mancava molto non avere Eren al suo fianco, gli manca la sua voce, la dolcezza che mostrava unicamente a lui, il suo calore. Sarebbe stata una lista troppo lunga da elencare.  
Ma presto l'avrebbe incontrato di nuovo. Ora faceva parte anche lui del Corpo di Ricerca, insieme a Mikasa e agli altri compagni e avrebbero dovuto intraprendere una missione a breve, quindi si sarebbero trasferiti nel vecchio quartier generale della legione per l'addestramento.  
Così accadde e tutto tornò al suo posto non appena furono di nuovo insieme, finalmente si sentiva come a casa con Eren al suo fianco, sicuro, pieno di energie e positività per il domani.  
L'allenamento era finito anche per quella giornata, se non fosse per la fissazione del capitano Levi per la pulizia, che aveva incaricato tutti di spazzare via la polvere dalle diverse stanze del castello.  
Armin, dopo anche quel compito, stava facendo ritorno alla propria stanza per meritarsi l'agognato riposo e appena svoltò un angolo quasi andò a sbattere contro Eren che vagava per il castello con uno scopettone e un secchio in mano.  
“Ah! Scusa Armin!” Eren poggiò una mano sulla sua spalla per rimanere in equilibrio e ottenne un sorriso di risposta.  
“Non hai ancora finito?”   
“Diciamo di sì...”  
Il biondo si alzò sulla punta dei piedi, puntellando le mani contro il suo petto per sorreggersi e gli diede un bacio sulle labbra. Quel gesto inaspettato fece arrossire Eren.  
“Vieni con me.” Armin lo prese per il polso e lo trascinò fino alla sua camera. Anche se ora potevano vedersi nuovamente, non avevano mai modo di stare da soli e quel momento dove tutti ormai non badavano ad altro che a dormire era perfetto per un po' di tranquillità.  
Finirono subito sdraiati sul letto abbracciati, le bocche attaccate tra loro e i cuori che battevano più forte del normale.  
“Come è andata la giornata?” chiese poi Eren, poggiando la testa sul petto del biondo e stringendogli una mano.  
“Niente fuori dall'ordinario. E a te? Mi sembri più stanco del solito.” gli accarezzò i capelli corvini.  
Eren sospirò e si mise seduto sul letto, ottenendo uno sguardo interrogativo dall'altro.  
“Non so se sono in grado di controllarmi in forma da Gigante.”  
“L'hai già fatto una volta.”  
“Dopo aver cercato di uccidere Mikasa.” un sorriso amaro si impossessò delle sue labbra “Se dovesse capitare un'altra volta, potrei persino arrivare a fare del male a te e questo non posso sopportarlo. Per di più dopo verrei anche giustiziato e difatti sarebbe la legittima punizione per un gesto del genere.” chiuse le mani a pugno, serrate e tremanti sulle sue ginocchia.  
“Non accadrà niente di tutto ciò.”   
“Come puoi dirlo?”  
Armin si tirò su, mettendosi in piedi proprio di fronte all'altro, che stava fissando il pavimento, e gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle.  
“Perchè ci sono io con te.”  
Eren alzò gli occhi verso quelli del compagno, che continuò a parlare.  
“Sarò sempre pronto a sostenerti in caso di difficoltà, non lascerò mai che il Gigante possa sopraffarti e anche se fosse sarò al tuo fianco per farti rinsanire ancora e ancora. Inoltre possiedi un animo forte, hai uno scopo da raggiungere e tanto basta per far in modo che tu non perda più il controllo.”  
Le dita di Eren si rilassarono e finirono col posarsi sui fianchi del biondo.  
“Ma sentitelo come parla. Questo bimbo è cresciuto, eh?”  
“M-ma cosa stai dicendo?!” Armin sfuggì al suo sguardo, sentendosi a disagio da quelle parole.  
Eren scoppiò a ridere.  
“Fino a qualche tempo fa quello che si atteggiava da insicuro eri te, invece non lo sei affatto e ora ne sei consapevole.”  
“Neanche tu lo sei.”  
“Lo dimostro però...”  
“Non-...”  
“Per questo,” lo interruppe “ho bisogno che tu mi stia accanto. Hai ragione, Armin, la mia missione è quella di sterminare tutti i Giganti, non permetterò che venga ucciso da quei bastardi e non lascerò neanche che vengano ammazzati i miei compagni. Torneremo tutti vivi, fin quando non saremo liberi di andare dove ci pare e piace.” lo avvicinò a sé, portando le mani sulla sua schiena e poggiando la testa sulla sua pancia “E, quando quel giorno arriverà, potremo vedere le meraviglie che questo mondo ci riserva al di fuori delle mura. Lo faremo insieme, Armin.”  
Il biondo tornò ad accarezzare i capelli corvini dell'altro, facendo un mugugno di assenso.  
“Insieme.”  
La giada si incontrò ancora una volta con l'acquamarina, mescolandosi tra loro fin nel profondo.  
Eren baciò da sopra la camicia lo stomaco di Armin per poi indietreggiare fino ad appoggiare la schiena sulla parete, trascinandosi dietro il biondo che si sedette a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe. Gli sfiorò lievemente la coscia sinistra, provocandogli un leggero solletico, e si fermò su di essa.  
Armin si sentì avvampare dalla situazione e provò a mascherare l'agitazione coinvolgendo l'altro in un bacio. Se dapprima era delicato, in pochi istanti si trasformò in qualcosa di più lussurioso. Le sue labbra vennero lambite dalla lingua di Eren, che le fece così dischiudere, e questa si insinuò all'interno scontrandosi con il proprio muscolo bagnato e avvolgendosi insieme. Inoltre, Eren inclinò il capo per un contatto ancora più profondo, tenendo il biondo per il colletto della camicia.  
Nel giro di qualche minuto, il moro prese a sbottonarla fino ad aprirla del tutto e poter così tastare l'addome dell'altro.  
Era tutto così coinvolgente che Armin non poté che lasciarlo fare. Gli circondò il collo con le braccia, mentre si staccava dal bacio affannato. Ansimarono entrambi con dei lunghi respiri, socchiudendo appena gli occhi per potersi osservare e scrutare nell'animo come accadeva spesso.  
Armin si compiacque che anche le gote del suo – A _mico? Amante? –_ fossero velate di un rossore appena appena evidente e poggiò la fronte sulla sua.  
Venne stretto nuovamente per i fianchi e tenuto in modo tale che non potesse scappare, non che avesse mai voluto provarci. Si sentiva protetto in quel momento e così voleva rimanere.  
Fu di nuovo Eren ad agire, baciandogli la puna del naso, poi le guance e infine le labbra con tanti piccoli schiocci mentre le mani ora vagavano sulla schiena del biondo a contatto con il calore che emanava la pelle del ragazzo.  
“Non dovresti tornare nella tua stanza?” gli soffiò sulle labbra Armin “Sei sotto sorveglianza, se vengono a controllare e non ci sei, finirai nei guai...”  
“Vuoi che me ne vada?” domandò Eren quasi con tono dispiaciuto, allontanando le mani da lui e affondandole nelle lenzuola.  
Armin scosse la testa, così che i loro nasi si lambissero ogni volta.  
“Non ho detto questo.” lo abbracciò forte, premendogli la testa contro il proprio collo ed Eren ne approfittò per lasciare dei piccoli baci su di esso. Gli abbassò la camicia fino a scoprirgli la spalla sinistra e ricoprì di baci anche quella man mano che spogliava centrimetri di pelle.  
Armin non si accorse neanche che ora si ritrovava a petto nudo, la sua divisa bianca a terra e la maglia di Eren che stava per fare la stessa fine, lanciata un po' più distante.  
I loro petti erano incollati, caldi e tremanti. Il cuore pulsava a una velocità insostenibile, Armin si chiese se fosse normale un qualcosa del genere.   
Abbassò il viso fino alla clavicola del moro e la mordicchiò, poi continuò il percorso e incontrò un capezzolo al quale riservò lo stesso trattamento. Le sue orecchie percepivano un piccolo gemito che fuoriusciva dalle labbra di Eren ogni qualvolta i suoi denti lo torturavano e ne provava piacere a sentirlo. Continuò così fin quando il moro non lo discostò da sé, tenendolo per le braccia e lo obbligò a sdraiarsi, stendendosi a sua volta sopra di lui.  
Armin allungò le gambe che si erano intorpidite stando nella posizione precedente e si lamentò, facendo ridere Eren che si propose per massaggiarle. Si sedette tra i due arti e prese a massaggiare dai polpacci con gesti lenti fino a risalire alle cosce dove premette con più energia.  
“Va bene ora?”  
Armin annuì, racchiudendo il corpo del moro tra le gambe, serrandolo tra esse.  
“Direi che va bene.”  
La mano di Eren, che era poggiata ancora sulla coscia, si spostò adagio più sopra, arrivando alla cerniera dei pantaloni e indugiando. Armin avvertì quell'attimo di esitazione e non poté che pensare che dopotutto quella sarebbe stata la loro prima volta se avessero continuato, dato che era difficile trovare degli spazi da dedicare unicamente a loro due e non ne avevano neanche mai fatto accenno.  
Però, Armin, non si sarebbe opposto minimamente anche se forse ne era un po' spaventato.  
“Va... Va bene anche questo?” chiese Eren con voce titubante.  
Armin spalancò le braccia per accoglierlo e il moro si gettò subito tra di esse, facendo passare le proprie sotto il suo corpo per stringerlo ancora di più.  
“Se a te sta bene, allora ok.” gli sussurrò all'orecchio.  
“Stupido, lo sto chiedendo io a te.”  
“Ti sto dando carta bianca.” rise Armin.  
“Guarda che sono serio...” incrociò lo sguardo con quello del biondo.  
“Anche io.”  
Le dita di Armin pizzicarono la schiena dell'altro fino a raggiungere l'orlo dei pantaloni e gli accarezzò il fondoschiena con il pollice. Per quanto imbarazzante fosse, qualcuno doveva sbloccare la situazione e Armin pensò bene di essere lui il fautore. Spinse Eren per farlo inginocchiare e si tirò su anche lui, mettendosi seduto.  
Lo cinse con le gambe e lo baciò, lasciando entrare subito la lingua nella bocca dell'altro senza chiedere permesso. Vagò con le dita sui pettorali ben scolpiti di Eren, tastandoli per bene e infine arrivò alla zip dei pantaloni, tirandola giù. Provò a rimuovergli i pantaloni anche se in quella posizione era impossibile, ma subito il moro intuì e lo fece distendere di nuovo.  
Velocemente si tolse i propri pantaloni e, senza più agitazione, sfilò via anche quelli del biondo. Entrambi i capi finirono vicino a quelli che già giacevano a terra ormai da qualche minuto.  
Eren si morse il labbro inferiore, cercando di capire come agire successivamente.  
“Non credo di esserne capace.” affermò dopo qualche minuto di silenzio “Non so come si fa.”  
La delusione sul volto del moro non poté che far illuminare quello di Armin in un dolce sorriso.  
“Ti stai prendendo gioco di me?” ringhiò il moro.  
“Eren...” Armin gli diede un buffetto sulla guancia “Non lo so neanche io.” gli prese la mano e se la portò sul cuore “Scopriamolo insieme.”  
I due finirono con il baciarsi di nuovo mentre Eren cominciò a sfregare il proprio bacino contro quello del biondo, soffocando entrambi dei gemiti all'interno del bacio.   
Delle emozioni e percezioni nuove si stavano svegliando all'interno dei loro corpi e il tutto era scandito dal battere dei loro cuori all'unisono, entrambi frenetici, e dal piccolo tremolio delle dita che erano incatenate tra loro.   
Si staccarono in mancanza di fiato, mentre le rispettive eccitazioni si palesavano al di sotto dell'unico pezzo di stoffa che ancora indossavano. Armin girò il volto verso la parete, probabilmente paonazzo, ma Eren lo costrinse a guardarlo, trattenendolo per il mento con due dita.  
“Se vuoi scoprirlo con me, allora devi osservare solo me e non qualcos'altro.” gli fece un sorriso sornione, premendo di più contro il suo inguine e gemendo più forte.  
Armin annuì e si aggrappò con le gambe alla sua schiena, spingendolo contro di sé e aiutandolo nello strofinio.  
“Eren...” ansimò con una voce che non gli apparteneva del tutto e si stupì di quel tono supplichevole “Prosegui...”  
Eren sentì il corpo andare in fiamme a quell'affermazione detta in quella maniera e il suo basso ventre non mancò di farglielo notare. Ormai sentiva stretto l'intimo, quasi come una costrizione e non vedeva l'ora di liberarsene.   
Lasciò andare il mento di Armin per raggiungere i suoi slip e lo accarezzò dapprima da sopra la stoffa e poi inserì la mano all'interno, ottenendo un irrigidimento dei muscoli da parte dell'altro, quindi la ritrasse subito.  
“Scusa... Io...” provò a cercare qualche parola giusta, ma venne bloccato dal biondo che gli mise un dito sulle labbra.  
“Ho detto _prosegui_.” si abbassò l'intimo, gettando anch'esso sul pavimento ormai disseminato di vestiti “Tranquillo, non badare alle mie reazioni. È solo che...” esitò “Tutto questo è...”  
“Lo so.” Eren sorrise, avvicinando il viso al suo e baciandolo dolcemente. Non era ancora sicuro di poter ammirare il corpo di Armin, un groppo alla gola lo frenava, eppure tutto il resto di lui lo pregava di amare quel ragazzo come meglio poteva.  
Puntellò le braccia ai lati del viso di Armin e si fermò a contemplarlo in tutta la sua nudità. Per quanto potesse sembrare esile, aveva delle proporzioni perfette, i muscoli non erano per nulla esagerati, ma neanche appena accennati. In quel momento pensò che fosse bellissimo.  
Armin cercò di captare i suoi pensieri, mentre sentiva gli occhi verdi vagare su ogni centimetro di pelle che ormai non poteva più nascondere.  
“Anche io voglio vederti nella tua interezza.” azzardò a dire e in men che non si dica anche il moro fu libero da ogni veste. Armin lo fece sedere di nuovo con la schiena contro la parete, facendolo così rabbrividere per il contatto tra la pelle bollente e il freddo muro, e si sedette sulle sue gambe, circondandolo ancora una volta con le proprie.   
Eren portò le mani sulle loro erezioni e le massaggiò insieme nella loro intera lunghezza. Dei piccoli gemiti riempirono la stanza e questi crescevano man mano che la velocità e l'intensità di quelle carezze aumentava. Le loro fronti erano poggiate una contro l'altra e si fissavano incessantemente negli occhi, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo. Dopo qualche tempo, Armin decise di occuparsi del sesso del suo compagno e sentì ogni apprezzamento provenire dalle labbra di quest'ultimo.  
“Armin, vuoi andare ancora avanti...?”   
Il biondo capì cosa intendesse dire e la passione prevalse più della paura e dell'agitazione. Amava Eren. Tutte quelle emozioni che sentiva scoppiare nel cuore, il suo cervello che non era più in grado di ragionare, l'incendio che divampava sotto la sua pelle e la felicità di essere insieme a lui ne erano la prova.  
“Sì.” rispose semplicemente con un piccolo sussurro e scostando la mano dal suo sesso.  
Eren di conseguenza lo prese per i fianchi e gli accarezzò le natiche fino ad arrivare alla sua apertura e non fu difficile per entrambi capire chi per quella volta avrebbe fatto l'attivo e chi il passivo. Il biondo strinse gli occhi prematuramente, emettendo un gran sospiro, bloccato dalla bocca dell'altro che lo baciò voluttuosamente come per placare la sua tensione. Mentre la lingua invadeva la sua bocca e gli leccava il palato, un dito cominciò a farsi strada dentro di lui e questo gli procurò un leggero dolore, nulla di insopportabile.  
Nello stesso tempo, Eren si mise a muovere il bacino ancora verso il suo, provocando un piacere in entrambi e aggiunse un secondo dito che fece gridare Armin contro la spalla del moro.  
Eren gli tempestò i capelli di baci per rassicurarlo e frizionò con la mano libera la sua erezione, premendo contro la punta, mentre imitava l'atto sessuale con le dita all'interno di quel corpo ardente che ormai sentiva più rilassato con il passare dei minuti. Uno sguardo di intesa gli fece capire che Armin era pronto.  
Eren lo alzò per i fianchi e lentamente lo penetrò.  
Armin fece un urlo soffocato, che cercò di trattenere in gola, e strizzò maggiormente gli occhi dalla quale uscirono delle piccole lacrime che gli solcarono le guance e caddero sui pettorali del moro. Questo se ne accorse immediatamente e provvide a bloccare quelle perle trasparenti baciandogli le guance e poi gli angoli degli occhi cristallini in modo da non permetterle di uscire.  
“Vai avanti...” provò a dire Armin con voce esitante, ma le sue spalle tremavano inconsciamente ed Eren lo abbracciò con grande energia in modo da rassicurarlo.  
“Non avere paura. Ci sono io con te.”  
“Non ho paura proprio per questo.”   
Armin sforzò un sorriso, noncurante della fitta che provava al basso ventre e mosse il bacino per cominciare le spinte. Eren lo seguì subito e riprese a masturbarlo e a baciare ogni parte di corpo che gli capitava sotto tiro.  
Non ci volle molto che il piacere prese il posto del dolore. Armin si sentiva bruciare sempre di più, le labbra dell'altro che gli sfioravano la pelle lo facevano rabbrividere, la sua mano che si prendeva cura della propria eccitazione lo mandava in fibrillazione e le leggere spinte che lo accompagnavano lo mandavano in estasi. Non avrebbe mai creduto che amare qualcuno significasse anche sopportare la consapevolezza di non riuscire più a ragionare con nient'altro che non fosse il proprio istinto.  
Eren provava un qualcosa di simile, si muoveva senza riflettere a ritmo con il bacino del biondo che si alzava e abbassava con delicatezza e nella sua mente non c'era spazio per i pensieri. L'eccitazione del momento lo portò a desiderare ancora di più Armin, voleva sentirlo e possederlo con tutta la passione che poteva trasmettere. Lo fece sdraiare, gli allargò le gambe e lo penetrò nuovamente e questa volta le spinte si fecero più intense e profonde.  
I loro corpi nudi erano incollati tra loro, le bocche si bramavano e respingevano in continuazione in ricerca di ossigeno, i gemiti si perdevano all'interno della stanza e non si riusciva a distinguere da chi provenissero.  
“Armin...” la voce lussuriosa di Eren fece avvampare il biondo.  
Armin girò il volto verso il muro, pensando di star per essere sopraffatto da tutte quelle sensazioni, ma così facendo ottenne solamente la voce roca e profonda dell'altro che gli frustava ininterrottamente l'orecchio, insinuandosi al suo interno e mescolandosi nel turbinio delle emozioni crescenti sempre più. Quando Eren chiamò nuovamente il suo nome non resistette più e raggiunse l'orgasmo, imbrattando entrambi gli addomi.  
Nello stesso modo, il moro si sentì profondamente scosso dal gemito di piacere che era fuoriuscito dalle labbra del compagno e con un paio di altre spinte riversò il proprio seme nel suo basso ventre. Successivamente si accasciò sul suo corpo e gli portò una mano sulla fronte per staccare le ciocche di capelli dorati che si erano attaccate a causa del sudore.  
Si guardarono e scoppiarono in una piccola risata amorevole mentre cercavano di riprendere fiato e di far stabilizzare i loro respiri e i battiti dei loro cuori. Un altro bacio suggellò quell'unione appena avvenuta.  
Eren uscì dal corpo di Armin e rimase stretto a lui al suo fianco, mentre gli accarezzava il volto con il dorso della mano. Quella pace mista alla felicità che scoppiava in loro era assolutamente perfetta. Così sarebbe dovuto essere e non con il pericolo costante di morire l'indomani.  
“Si è fatto parecchio tardi.” affermò Armin, prendendogli la mano che ancora aveva sul viso e tenendola stretta “Se scoprono che non sei nei sotterranei...”  
“Non devi preoccuparti di questo. Non mi uccideranno, stai tranquillo. Se ancora nessuno ha dato qualche allarme significa che è tutto in ordine.” gli baciò il naso “E poi io voglio restare qua.”  
Armin sorrise.  
“Ti ricordi quella volta che mi hai detto che il mio posto è con te?” Eren annuì e il ragazzo continuò “Beh, lo stesso vale per te. Solo se sei al mio fianco posso essere quello che sono. Senza di te sarei perso e inutile.”  
“Non dire stupidaggini. Sono io quello che sarebbe perso senza di te. Dovresti davvero smetterla di sminuirti.”  
No, non è quello.” il biondo scosse la testa “Sto dicendo che tu sei la ragione della mia forza e quindi devi stare al mio fianco.”  
Eren gli si sdraiò sopra, aderendo con tutto il corpo e nascondendo la faccia nel suo collo.  
“Come fai a dire queste cose così serie e imbarazzanti con quel faccino tenero?”  
“Eren!” Armin diventò paonazzo, sgranò gli occhi e diede un piccolo pugno in testa all'altro che scoppiò a ridere per poi fargli la linguaccia.  
“Lo sai che tu sei la ragione della mia?” tornò serio, andando alla ricerca della sua mano e portandola all'altezza del viso per incrociare le dita. “Quindi insieme siamo invincibili. Sopravvivremo per rimanere uniti fino alla fine dei nostri giorni, fino a quando non avremo esplorato ogni angolo di questo mondo. Sei d'accordo, Armin?”  
“Sì.” rispose semplicemente.  
 _Eren, non rimarrò mai più indietro perché la tua mano sarà unita alla mia per percorrere la stessa strada. Ci sosterremo a vicenda e continueremo a scoprire queste nuove emozioni che hanno invaso la nostra anima e che non ci lasceranno andare perché il nostro posto è uno accanto all'altro._  
Sì, ora posso dirtelo...  
Armin avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio di Eren e gli sussurrò dolcemente.  
“Il mio posto è con te ed è solo con te che voglio stare.”

 

 

Ecco finita questa piccola oneshot :)    
Spero tanto che vi sia piaciuta e che sia riuscita a tenere i personaggi IC, per quanto la situazione sia ben distante dall'opera originale.    
Se vi è piaciuta lasciate un commento e ringrazio in anticipo tutti quelli che lo faranno, che leggeranno ecc.. Scusate per il font ma non capisco perché non prende l'html per il titolo e non riesco a cambiarlo neanche la grandezza (non sono pratica con i pc..)   
Alla prossima!   
Flor ^-^

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



End file.
